Hope
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: A world torn apart by greed and betrayal is ending, leaving nothing but destruction and pain in its wake. Yet two souls are saved, sent to sanctuary with the hope and dreams of an entire race on their shoulders. Raised as normal humans they must come to terms with the fact that they are destined for much more. (Superman-Man in steel/Inuyasha xover)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope**

**Summary: A world torn apart by greed and betrayal is ending, leaving nothing but destruction and pain in its wake. Yet two souls are saved, sent to sanctuary with the hope and dreams of an etirece race on their shoulders. Raised as normal humans they must come to terms with the fact that they are destined for much more. **

**Pairing: Kagome/Clark**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

The world was ending, everyone knew it, yet no one said a damn thing. Far too afraid of the council, they all sat there silent as they tapped into the planets core, signing their death warrant.

Now? Now everyone was trying to blame everyone else.

General Zod, her own husband, was leading a rebellion. While she did not agree with him, he was her husband and she loved him dearly. Until now he had been her world.

That all changed when they daughter had been 'born', now she was all that mattered and getting her to safety was her number one priority.

So as she ran down the halls, halls that were crubmilnign away as fire erupted from the ground itself, she held the wailing bundle closer to her chest. Such a small fragile thing her baby girl was.

She had heard the reports, she knew Jor-El and Lara were trying to send their son to safety, taking the cortex with them, maybe the Gods would smile upon her and they would allow her daughter to go with him.

Yes, her father was trying to overthrow the council and start a genocide but maybe this once the sins of the father would not affect the child.

As she rounded the doorway, she jerked back, barely avoiding a blast, she held her daughter closer, looking up at a glaring Jor-El. "Please Jor-El! Please send her to!" She shifted, showing the wailing child to the new parents, pleading in her voice.

They could kill her and her daughter just for who they were related to yet as Jor-El looked into the broken crying face of a woman he knew and held dear he could only nod. "Hurry, we don't have much time." She smiled, relief flooding her body as she placed the still wailing baby next to the calm boy in the ship.

Instantly the two infants curled into each other, her daughter still crying as the male began to whimper, picking up on her distress. She ran soothing fingers over the tufts of raven black hair, trying to sooth her, to imprint her love onto her. With fumbling fingers she unclasped a chain around her neck, dangling from it was a pink jewel, and placed it the the small tiny hands of her now calming daughter.

"I have and will always love you Kagome." She let herself be pulled away by Lara and watched with sad broken eyes as the hatch of the ship raised up and closed.

She would never see her baby girl again...but even if she didn't see her again, at least she would be safe.

Safe away from the destruction that would be happening to this planet.

Maila looked at her daughter, tears filling her eyes as she moved further away from her. She did what had to be done. Even if she had betrayed her husband...she did if for her child.

The child would grow up somewhere safe...somewhere that she knew would help her grow...and love her.

Even if she didn't know that would be the case...she could live the life of an orphan for all she knew...but it would be better than staying on this planet and dying.

Maila looked over at the other two, who were looking at their own child with the same look she had, longing and sadness.

"Thank You." Maila muttered as she finally let her tears go, not being able to hold her emotions back anymore.

Maila watched as Jor-El and Lara set everything for the trip up, she made herself stay and watch, knowing her life soon would be over.

Zod, her husband, wouldn't take her betrayal laying down, and she knew her life would soon be forfeited for that very fact.

It didn't matter though, her daughter was safe...and nothing else in the world mattered besides that. As long as she was far away from this planet and alive...she would be happy.

Hearing the sound of intruders Maila looked over to the other two and gave them a small smile, "I will go delay them...I will give you more time."

Lara bit her lip, knowing what she was going to do, "We will make sure she makes it..." this made Maila smile more before giving them a look of gratitude.

Maila made her way into the hall where she could already hear footsteps...with pained eyes she came face to face with the other person that was close to her heart as she whispered his name softly making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Zod.."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes the first chapter! I have been wanting to write this xover since I saw the movie...so yup! Read and Review! Tell us what you think!**_

_**Kage's AN: Yup, -looks at fic- yeah...sorry...I and the movie...and Yuki...and yup! Enjoy! I got out 19 pages alone, with Yuki's help I'm sure this baby will be a real gem! So please let us know what you think :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope**

**Summary: A world torn apart by greed and betrayal is ending, leaving nothing but destruction and pain in its wake. Yet two souls are saved, sent to sanctuary with the hope and dreams of an etirece race on their shoulders. Raised as normal humans they must come to terms with the fact that they are destined for much more. **

**Pairing: Kagome/Clark**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter Two**

Zod looked into the eyes of his wife in anger, he couldn't believe it. He would never thought she would betray him...out of all the people that would betray him...she wasn't even a possibility in his mind.

"What are you doing here." Anger was clearly in his voice, making Maila give him a tight smile.

"You know why I am here..." She whispered this making sure her eyes didn't leave her husbands. She saw a flash of recognition before anger came to his eyes.

"You brought her here!" it was snarled out, anger clearly taking him, "You had no right! She isn't just yours!"

Maila only smiled at him but before she knew it pain went through her abdomen. Maila didn't even have time to say anything else as a gasp left her lips and held her stomach.

She looked at the blood soaking through her then at her husband who was looking at her with shocked eyes, before they turned cold.

She had barely let out a sigh of relief before pain seared through her body again before going numb. As she was thrown to the ground her watery gaze looking up to meet the steeled gaze of the man she had once loved with all her heart. "Z-Zod."

He glared at her watching as she laid there in a pathetic heap, the life fading from her eyes. She had betrayed him, them. She was weak and unneeded. He turned from her dying from, now gathered in the arms of a crying Lara, his gaze on Jor-El.

"Give me the cortex." His voice was low and even, not at all affected by the fact that he had just killed his wife.

Jor-El gazed in horror at the man he had once called a friend, he was no longer the same. No, just a hollow shell bent on achieving power at any cost.

"No, Lara. Hurry!" He quickly rushed Zod, going to give his wife enough time to launch the ship. Zod saw this and with a quick movement had impaled him on a sword. He hissed in pain as Zod yanked the sword out and he fell to the ground, his gaze on the ship that had just barely been launched.

He had done it, his son was safe.

His vision faded to black.

Zod glared down at Lara as she held her now dead husband in her arms. "Where are they going?!" She glared up at him in spite. "Some place you will never reach them." Just as he was about to fire his gun they were ambushed from behind.

He cursed as he council's lap dogs arrested him and his crew, sentencing them to the void. The last thing he saw before all went black was a smirking Lara.

Lara shook as she held her husbands lifeless body, cradling it to her as the world around them fell apart. In seconds it was over, the planet imploded on itself leaving behind nothing but floating rock.

* * *

**Kage's AN: So I was semi offended by a review, asking if we would update this or just leave it to sit and well rot. :/ I KNOW we're bad at updating but we have work and such, anyways this fic is written up all the way until they hand over Superman to Zod. So yup. It won't just sit and collect dust...**

**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter...we have come up with an update schedule now...so I hope with this things..well chapters get out more. Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope**

**Summary: A world torn apart by greed and betrayal is ending, leaving nothing but destruction and pain in its wake. Yet two souls are saved, sent to sanctuary with the hope and dreams of an etirece race on their shoulders. Raised as normal humans they must come to terms with the fact that they are destined for much more. **

**Pairing: Kagome/Clark**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter Three**

Martha and Jonathan Kent were normal good people, the kind of people who would go out of their way to help you. Even go as far as to give you the shirts off their back. They were beloved by everyone in the small town of SmallVille. They had meet in high school and married from there, after graduating they took over the Kent farm and settled in to have long good lives.

Raise a family, have a dog. The American dream.

Sadly Maratha was unable to have children, a fact that ate her to the core, she felt like a failure as a wife yet Jonathan had stood by her side through thick and thin, so as they sped towards whatever had just landed in their cornfield Jonathan could only reach out to grab his wifes hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He knew she was worried, could feel the way her hand trembled. Things were hard, money was tight and the cornfield was there bread and butter. So as they sped towards whatever crashed there, he could only grind his teeth, watching as the flames began to spread.

He had barely put the car in park before he was jumping out of it and reaching it the back of his bea tup old truck. His strong hands grabbed hold of a fire extinguisher and easily lifted out of the truck bed. He quickly began to douse the flames, Maratha twas besides him doing her best to smother out small flames with a blanket.

If they lost the field it was over, they would go bankrupt and have to sell the farm. As it was they had to fire all their farm hands due to not being able to afford them.

So as the doused out the flames they breathed a sigh of relief, yes they lost a part of the field but it wasn't too big. With quivering tired arms Jonatha set the fire extinguisher downer and gazed at the crater in the ground, he could see the outer rings of the crater but not what was inside it. Dread filled him as Maratha came to stand by him.

"What is it John?" He sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know I'm going to go look, you stay here." His voice was firm and she merely nodded. He didn't know what or who was in that crater, it could be anything. A weather balloon, a piece of satellite debris, or even a small plane.

He approached the crater with caution, the brunt corn cracking under his feet. He was hoping it was just a weather balloon, if not they would have to call the police and they would trample the heck out of what was left of this corner of the corn field.

He froze as he caught sight of what was laying in the crater, "Holy shit!" While he was not someone who normally cursed this warranted one, there in the crater was some weird looking silver ship of some kind!

Maratha frowned at the foul language that left her husband's lips and made her way to his side

to chastise him yet she froze as she caught sight of what was laying in their corn field. "Holy shit."Her voice was low and full of awe and had he not been just as surprised he would have laughed. His sweet Martha had just sworn like a trucker!

Soon though the same words left his own lips when he saw what she was looking at. In a crater there was a pod of some kind, the ones that were in the alien movies, but inside was what really shocked them. The pod was open and in the middle curled up in blankets were two children.

One male...and one female.

Martha looked over at her husband, disbelief on her face, but she slowly descended into the crater. She ignored the sounds of her husband's voice as she made her way to the two babies. With shaky hands she picked up the female and cradled the whimpering baby to her chest. Instantly the boy began to reach out and whimper and with some maneuvering she was able to hold both babies in her arms.

Jonathan sighed as she looked up at him, having known each other for so long he knew what that look meant.

Seemed his family just got that much bigger.

* * *

**Kage's note: Hope you guys liked it! I plan to try, key word try, and keep Yuki on track so we can get this one done as quickly as possible. It's all planned out, we just have to juggle it along side work and in Yuki's case school. XD**

**Yuki Note: Sooo this was suppose to be out awhile ago...that is my fault...I blame school and work...they are evil! Hope you all like it. Read and Review! Tell us what you think XD**


End file.
